The Full Fang Force
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: Sequel to Climbing the Ladder. Naruto and the others want to fight a rematch with Kiba and his dogs after losing, but when Kiba has a new trick up his sleeve will they still have convidence in themselves? Starring OC Dogs, Team 7, Team 8, Team 10, and Team Guy. Please Review.
1. Ready to Give Up?

The Full Fang Force Pack

Ready to Give Up?

"Are you guys sure about this?" Kiba asked. He and his friends were out at the third training ground. The river to the ground was a few feet behind him as he faced the group. After they had lost to him in his pack over a week ago and were hospitalize, the group asked for a rematch against him. They practically drag him and Akamaru to the field since none of them had missions yet.

Naruto stepped forward with his fist in front of him. "Of course, we are," he said. Naruto hated the idea of Kiba being able to brag about how he was able to beat all eleven of them even though he hadn't said anything as of yet. "This time we'll win for sure."

The others nodded in agreement. All of them were confident they could beat Kiba's ladder this time since they learn the secret to defeating his dogs the last time around. Then all they have to do is beat Akamaru and Kiba himself. They could hold their heads up high.

"Whatever you say," Kiba responded. He got a smug smile on his face. "This could make for some pretty decent practice." _Especially since I have something new in mind_, he thought. He bit his thumb hard enough to bleed. "Hope you're ready for this."

Kiba used the required hand signs and slammed his hand onto the ground. "Summoning Jutsu: Full Fang Force!" A large puff of smoke rose up and the others got ready to fight. They knew the first dog they would have to fight was…

Naruto opened his eyes wide. "What?"

The smoke lifted to reveal a large pack of dogs.

"What's going on?" Sakura questioned.

Rock Lee pointed at the pack. "Were all those dogs there the last time?"

"No, last time there were only nine," Tenten said. "Now there are…"

"Seventeen," Neji finished. He had his Byakugan active. "What is this, Kiba? Why do you have more dogs?"

The large group of dogs were all in a straight row looking at the group. The eight new dogs were in between Kiiromaru and Ginmaru. Kiba stretched his arms out. "The last time you all fought I had you only face part of my pack. Now you're going to have to face my entire pack."

Naruto's eyes went white with shock. "Say what!?"

Kiba smug look got wider. "And this time I have something different in mind instead of the ladder."

"What do you mean?" Neji questioned. He got in his Gentle Fist fighting position.

Kiba placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled. The eight new dogs spring forward with lighting speed.

"Watch out!" Neji shouted. The entire group leaped back in the air to avoid the dogs pouching down on the group. Dirt rose up around the dogs.

"They're sending charka to their feet to increase their speed," Neji informed the others. "We have to be careful."

The eight dogs spring out of the dust and flew toward the group. The teams moved around to get away from the dogs. The dogs split into groups of two to follow each of the four teams. The dogs bounced off trees, run across the field, and spun through the air to keep up with them.

The eleven shinobi were all back to back in a circle in fighting position. The eight dogs surround them in a pouch position.

"Surround Formation Complete," Kiba said. He was on one knee with his arm over it. "Now you're up."

"So we fell into his trap," Rock Lee said.

Neji gazed upward. "Above us!" The entire group stared up to see Orenji-iro and Ginmaru were high in the air above them.

"Fire Style!" Orenji-iro said. Flames were burning in his mouth.

"Wind Style!" Ginmaru called.

"Combination Jutsu: Flaming Howl Wind!" they announced. The two dogs shot out their elements together, having the wind spread out the fire at the team. The group jumped back to avoid the wave of flames that engulfed the circle the other dogs surrounded.

Naruto and the others landed just outside of the circle, sliding backward.

A brown paw stepped forward. "Earth Style: Collapsing Foundation!" Chairomaru was directly behind the group. The ground beneath them collapsed.

"Move!" Naruto yelled. They all leaped up again to dodge it. They landed back inside of the tunnel like shape ground.

"Water Style: Hydro Burst!" Water blast at the group from the opposite direction that sent them flying backward.

"Lightning Style: Shock Wave!" Lighting circled around the water, striking the group down to the ground. The group tried to move, but felt their bodies stinging from the lighting that struck their bodies. Sparks came out of their bodies, struggling to get up.

Kiiromaru and Aoimaru approached the group. "It seems you don't have what it takes to beat us after all," Aoimaru said. The other dogs surrounded the group, glaring down at the group from the small cliff and the two entrances. Every dog, but Akamaru stood in a circle.

Kiba was on his feet with a hand on his hip. "Are you ready to give up?"

-Please Review-


	2. Formation Winter Wonderland

Formation Winter Wonderland

"So do you give up?" Kiba questioned.

The eleven shinobi were completely surrounded by Kiba's seventeen dogs on every side. They all looked around to see what they were facing. Naruto stood up with one fist in front of him. "We told you before that we're going to win this time." He stuck his fist out. "And that's exactly what we're going to do."

"Exactly." Sasuke had his sharingan on.

Kiba placed a hand on his hip and smiled. "Fine then, Formation Winter Wonderland," Kiba announced. He threw his hand to the side. All Kiba's dogs, but Orenji-iro leaped into the air.

"Right." Orenji-iro stuck his tail straight up with the tip set on fire. "Fire Style: Flame Curtain!" Orenji-iro spun around, shooting a wave of flames. Naruto and the others jumped into the air to escape the blaze.

They landed a few feet back with specks of their clothing on fire. Naruto rolled on the ground. "This has nothing to deal with winter," Naruto screamed. "And I'm on fire!"

"Here allow me to put it out," Aoimaru said. He stood in front of the lake with his eyes glowing blue. "Water Style: Tsunade!" A giant wave rose out of the body of water coming at the group.

Kirromaru leaped around a few feet in front of it. "Is it my turn, is it, is it?" the lighting dog barked excitedly.

"Just do it," Aoimaru ordered.

"Ok." Kirromaru rose his tail and head straight up. "Combination Jutsu: Lighting Wave!" The dog shot lighting into the wave, filling it with electrical currents. The wave then slammed into the group shooting them back. All of their bodies became numb from the lighting that poured through.

The snow siblings then spun through the air over the water. "Snow Style: Spinning Snow." Snow flew out of their bodies as the water was also becoming snow as well.

Sasuke and Neji landed on a branch of a tree, watching the scene after avoiding the wave that hit the others. They saw that the battlefield had become a winter wonderland with the snow, covering half the length of the trees.

"This again," Neji said. "Which means those snow dogs can hide anywhere they want and we won't be able to track them."

Sasuke shifted his eyes over to Neji. "The first two attacks were just diversions to set this up which means we better come up with a strategy quickly or we'll be taken down."

"That's true," they heard a voice from behind them. They looked back to see two of the snow dogs emerged out of the snow to attack them. Sasuke and Neji leaped back out in the open to avoid the attack, sliding across the snow. The other dogs stepped up a few feet in front of them while the others came out as well.

"Now, Formation Winter Wonderland is complete," Midoriiro said.

-Please Review-

Sorry it was short.


End file.
